Fettish
by Neon la'Shadow
Summary: Tom has a fettish. Bill loves those words
1. Chapter 1

Tom had a fetish. Yep. Little Tomi had a fetish. Bill absolutely loved those words.

*/*/*/*/*/

Bill smiled as his brother flopped onto the couch beside him. His four sizes too large pants dragged at his belt and his shirt ballooned out before deflating silently. Tom panted as a sweat drop rolled almost comically down his nose only to hang precariously at the turned up tip before dropping onto his shirt, soaking immediately into the material. Their show that afternoon had been hectic. They had performed so hard that even Bill's tight shirt had clung closer to him, sticking to the sweat.

Gustav and George crashed unceremoniously into the twins door grappling with each other. "take it back! Take it BACK!" George cried pushing Gustav forcefully into the door jamb.

Gustav grunted from the pain and swung to the left twisting the other in and on to the floor. "no. I stand by what I said, you are a fairy! Pretty boy Georg, you are such a fairy!" Georg fumed from his spot on the ground in front of the twins.

Bill looked back at Tom who was fighting back a smile. His eyes were closed as he lay slumped beside Bill. Bill shifted and looked back at the two other band members. "hay fairy" he said and George flinched "are you two having a lovers spat?" he said and both boys heads snapped to look at him for the first time since they had barged in. Their eyes went wide. Bill sat beside his brother in only black silk boxers and glasses. Thats right folks. Glasses. Reading glasses to be exact.

He had a book propped on his raised knee. His glasses sat at the end of his nose as he glared imperiously over their rims. Tom raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence. Opening an eye he looked at their two friends. Seeing them staring he looked over at his brother. Since he had walked in he hadn't looked at his brother sitting silently. Now as he looked he fought desperately not to stare. His brothers sat leaning against the arm rest on his side of the couch. The leg closest to Tom was pulled up supporting a book, the other was stretched out so he was sitting diagonally. The lamp beside him cast shadows making him appear taller. His muscles stood in stark contrast (his pexs and abs of course) to his limber arms and legs.

Tom tore his eyes from his brothers body and to his face. Big mistake. He was wearing thin silver rimed glasses. His bronze eyes flashed in the half light. His long black hair with its spattering of white blond wasn't sticking out defying gravity like usual rather it hung damp around his shoulders. Small drops of water dripped innocently onto his chest, rolling down towards his black boxers.

George snapped out of his horror of seeing Bill in glasses and got to his feet "I've said it before! I'm one, not a fairy. And two just because were together doesn't give you any right to mother us!" he said and before Gustav could say anything, let alone blink, George had tackled him back into the hall. A moan told the twins that their friends were making up for fighting.

Bill shrugged and returned to his book, his long eyelashes brushed the rims of his glasses each time he blinked. Tom sat silent and still staring at his brother. His skin felt warm and his stomach flipped every time the glasses flashed in the half light. Quietly he got up and walked to his bed. Shedding his shirt and pants Tom grabbed a clean pair of his own boxers which were white cotton and went to have a shower.

In the shower Tom kept the water cool. His hands were splayed against the wall as he lent his forehead against the cold tiles. _'his my brother for what ever god's sake. I can't change that'_ he thought as the water rained over him. _'I don't understand'_ his mind spun. A thump came from the wall and Tom rolled his eyes. Gustav and George were very … physical, lovers.

Tom sighed and looked at his reflection in the glass pane of the shower door to his right. He slept with some random chick once a week to keep himself [under control]. He thought of his latest. A large busted girl with a tight ass and small skirt. Tom lent against the wall allowing his body to get worked up. Then suddenly without really thinking about it he was thinking of Bill. His body in the half light with the glasses framing his eyes. Tom looked down at himself and realised he was extremely hard.

He shook his head _'his my Brother!'_ he thought harshly to himself but his body had other ideas. Without willing it his mind wondered repeatedly back to his brother. Each time Tom felt his need grow stronger _'this is not good'_ he thought turning to lean his back against the wall '_if its not going to go away i'll have to deal with it another way. What Bill doesn't know wont harm him. Right?'_ with that thought he reached down and started to jack off to thoughts of his brother, Tom dragged his fingers along his length imagining his brothers black painted nails, on a sudden impulse he wrapped his fingers around himself and started to really enjoy himself.

Suddenly he wasn't so painfully hard. Sighing Tom washed himself of, careful of his cornrows. Stepping out of the shower Tom held the towel to himself tightly. _'what have I done?'_ he thought and shook his head. It was done. The thought was there. What did he feel … for his brother?

meanwhile

Bill watched as his brother walked into the bathroom and listened as he turned on the water. As he heard Tom get in Bill sighed. He closed the book and sighed again. He felt horrid, stomach twisting with gilt. He ran his hand through his hair. For weeks he had realised he was attracted to his brother. He had done small things, trying to see his brothers reaction.

It started small. Walking around without a shirt on. Sleeping in just boxers. Dancing closer to him on stage. Small things. Each time Bill watched Tom. Tom probably didn't even realise his own reactions.

Tonight Bill had purposely gotten overly sweaty. He had caught his brother staring at his star tattoo once when Bill's shirt had 'ridden up'. Encouraged he had worn his new silk boxers and thin rimed glasses. Success. Bill had been watching his brothers reaction when he had finally looked. And as expected Tom had gone for a shower.

Bill stood and moved to the bathroom door. Pushing his ear to the door he caught Tom mumbling. Poor boy didn't realise that he sometimes though aloud without realising it "he's my brother" Bill heard and took a step back from the door.

Smiling a little Bill walked over to the couch as sat back down as his brother stepped out of the bathroom. He wore white boxers and was towelling gently at his head "Tom" bill said putting the book back down "come here and I'll do it" he said. Tom had never been good at getting his dreadlocks dry or his cornrows. Bill had always ended up with his brothers head in his lap after a shower.

Tom hesitated then moved obediently to sit in front of his brother. Bill took the towel and began to pat the ends of Tom's hair dry. Slowly Bill made his way to Tom's scalp. The silence was interrupted every so often by the two G's but otherwise they remained undisturbed. Bill's long fingers moved over his twins scalp so easily he almost jumped as a low moan came from Tom.

Bill's fingers hesitated on the mostly dry scalp, slowly he dropped the towel to the ground beside his brother. Deftly Bill's fingers began to massage his brothers shoulders. Tom lent back into his hands as he gave another low moan. "hmm Bill," he almost whispered as his brother dug into a tight knot "hmm so good … don't stop" at these words Bill did stop. Tom's eyes snapped open and he stood up quickly.

Bill stood slowly and they faced each other. '_stuff it' _Bill thought and stepped close to his brother "Tom" before Bill could say anything Tom yanked him close, pushing their lips together. Bill melted. His brother was warm after his cold shower and his lips were like the silk of his new boxers. Tom kept his eyes closed as he held his brothers slim figure to his body. His hands had pulled him close by his shoulders, they now moved to his brothers hips.

Bill moaned in pleasure and they quickly broke apart. "shit" Tom hissed and ran his hand over his cornrows. "Bill … shit" he turned and looked away. Bill stood silently understanding that Tom needed time to think it over. After some time Tom hung his head. "Shit I'm so sorry Bill" he whispered and Bill stepped forward.

"Tom" Bill reached up and put his hand on his brothers cheek. Gently he turned Tom's face back to him "don't be sorry" Tom jerked as if stung. "don't be sorry … because I'm not" Tom stared at his brother.

Bill took a small step forward so they were face to face. Tom reached up and brushed his brothers face, his lips, with his calloused fingers "I'm confused Bill" he whispered.

Bill moved his hand behind his brothers neck "I know Tom" he said and their lips met for the second time with a chaste uncertain kiss. "I was just as confused" they kissed again and Tom brought his brother into a hug.

In sync with each other they moved at the same time to the couch. Tom looked his brother over _'why have I suddenly felt this? Why haven't I realised it before?'_ Tom thought. Then his brothers glasses caught the light. They were new. Now that Tom thought of it this was the first time he had seen his brother in them. As he looked Bill over his eyes kept coming back to the glasses. Tom closed his eyes and thought of his brother without guilt. He pictured his brother in the most erotic ways and felt almost nothing. He took a deep breath and instead he imagined his brother lying on a bed in nothing but those glasses.

Bill coughed politely and Tom opened his eyes. Trying not to smile Bill looked away. Tom frowned and shifted. He suddenly stiffened. Looking down he began to blush wildly. He was already as hard as he had been in the shower. Smirking Tom stood up and moved to stand in front of his brother. Bill looked up into his face trying not to look at his brothers tenting boxers.

Toms eyes glinted as he lent over his brother. Bill lent back as Tom's leg balanced him on the couch. Tom's hands griped the couch either side of Bill. Leaning down Tom brought his face close to his brothers. "Bill ..." he hesitated, looking Bill in the eyes. "I've known you forever." Bill nodded watching his brother. Tom leaned closer so his lips brushed his brothers ear "I love you" he whispered it and pulled away a little so he could see his brothers face. Bill looked up at Tom as a tear ran down his cheek. {aww Tomi is crying}

Bill reached up and took a hold on his brothers collar. Pulling him close Bill put his lips close to his brothers ear "I love you too Tomi" he whispered. They smiled at each other.

Bill lent into his brother. Their lips met and Tom's eyes fluttered closed. Moving slowly Tom pushed his brother gently down onto the couch. Their bear skin both still damp from their showers moulded to the other. It was as if they made a perfect whole. Bill pushed himself so he was lying fully on the couch with Tom on his hands and knees above him.

Tom pulled back from Bill's lips and moved down to his neck. There he blew gently. Bill hummed. Carefully Tom kissed the smooth expanse of his brothers neck, then he began to nibble every once and a while. Each time Bill let out a small moan. "T … Tom … ah!" his fingers griped the edge of the cushion as Tom found a sensitive spot. Smiling Tom bit a little harder. Not enough to bruise but hard enough to leave a red mark.

Bill let go of the cushion and griped Tom's shoulders "mmm … don't, ah!" his back arched as Tom's hand moved from the cushion to his ass and grabbed. "Oh God" Bill moaned and wrapped one of his legs around Tom's. "don't stop Tomi" he groaned and Tom moved from his neck to his chest.

Tom grabbed a handful of Bill's boxers, pulling his younger brothers hips up as he ground down with his own. His lips moved lazily down Bill's chest until his lips located his right nipple. Bill jerked and his nails bit into Toms shoulders. Tom blew, nibbled and sucked Bill's nipple alternating tactics every so often. All the time Bill muttered, trying to keep his head and failing miserably. Tom stopped for a second then quickly moved to the left nipple. Letting go of his brothers ass Tom kept his ministrations on the right nipple as he hummed around the left.

Bill began to shake with need, his hard grinding with Tom's. "Tom?" he whispered trying not to scream with need. Tom pulled back and looked his brother in the eye. Suddenly all words left Bill's mind except for three "bed, now, please" he said.

Toms eyes flashed with a hunger the body beneath him could only satisfy. He sat up and grabbed his brothers hand. Bill clung on desperately as if Tom would let go and leave. As Tom pushed Bill down onto the bed the walls shuddered and a loud moan came from next door. The twins ignored it. Tom moved to kneel on his hands and knees again when Bill's hand on his chest stopped him.

Bill sat up as Tom sat back on his heals "Tom … um" Bill clasped his hands and looked down at his lap. Tom reached over and took his brothers hand. Taking a breath Bill began talking "I love you so much but, I don't know, I guess I'm scared. Unlike you I'm still a virgin." Tom began to smirk when he realised Bill was shaking slightly. "I don't want to be like those hoes that you bring in here. I don't want to be used"

Tom moved beside his brother and wrapped his arms around him. "You are nothing like them. You're special, I don't want to ever hurt you." Bill looked into Tom's eyes. "I love you" Tom whispered and pulled the younger into a kiss. This one was different to the others. It was everything **but** chaste. Tom licked and nibbled at Bill's bottom lip. Gasping Bill let his lips part. Tom took that as his invitation and began to kiss him passionately. Their tongs battled for a while but Bill slowly let his brother dominate him.

Instead Bill wrapped his arms around Toms neck and laid down. With Tom above him Bill spread his legs and pushed up. Their hards ground against each other and they moaned in sync. Tom wrapped his arm around his brothers waist and held him close. They moved together, kissing slowly. After about ten minutes of bliss Bill pulled back a little.

Tom raised an eyebrow "whats wrong Billa?" he whispered and Bill blushed at the nickname.

"um" Bill lifted himself onto his elbows and looked Tom over. They were almost completely dry now. Tom kept his body close as Bill tried to find the words to say. Bill smiled and lay back down, hands above his head. He stretched out into a seductive pose beneath Tom. Pretending confidence Bill dragged his foot up Toms leg "your experienced Tom. Read my body language".

Tom looked suspiciously at his brother. "What is your body saying Billa?" he said his voice low. Bill lifted his hips a little and slid his foot back down Toms leg. Tilting his head Bill revealed more of his neck to Tom's staring eyes.

Bill looked at Tom through lidded eyes "my body want's you" he breathed, his voice husky. Tom pulled his arm from around Bills waist and let his fingers run up and down Bill's side. Bill arched his back lifting his hips again.

"I hear you Bill" Tom murmured in Bill's ear. Sliding his hand down Bill's side Tom hooked his fingers under the waist band of Bill's boxers. Looking up into Bills eyes Tom stopped "are you sure?" Bill took a deep breath and nodded.

"Tomi your my big brother. Show me, teach me" Tom lent down and brushed his lips over Bills navel. Then he quickly grabbed Bills boxers and yanked them off. Bill moaned. Tom just stared. Ok so Tom was big, Bill was bigger. Much bigger. Bill looked down his body at Tom and waited nervously. Tom felt his eyes and looked up.

He gave Bill a reassuring smile "Bill your gorgeous" Bill relaxed a little as Tom striped of his own boxers. Bill spread his legs as Tom settled in front of him. Leaning over Bill, Tom kissed his brother until they needed air desperately. Bill reached his hands up and began to run his fingers along the skin of his brothers chest. Tom sighed contentedly.

As Tom's eyes closed Bill smirked. Reaching down he grabbed his brothers length without warning. Tom's hips jerked into his hand as his eyes opened wide. Tom tried to hold back a loud moan as Bill began to give him one of the best hand jobs eva. Bill smiled innocently at his brother. Tom moaned loudly at the image in front of him.

Bills large innocent eyes were framed with his glasses as his hand touched all the right places. "oh god Bill .. don't stop" he managed to say before Bill grabbed him hard. Toms hips jerked forward again and he felt Bill move. Bill's lips brushed his brothers ear.

Blowing gently Bill didn't stop the movements of his hand as he whispered in his brothers ear "oh Tomi" he moaned and Tom gripped the blanket beneath them "mmm Tomi you feel sooo good" Bill groaned and felt Tom get even harder in his hand. Bill swallowed and took a breath. "I wan't you Tom. I want you so badly" Tom's body shuddered in need as Bill played with him. Bill closed his eyes. He tried to work up the courage. He knew Tom knew what he wanted but he knew Tom wouldn't do it unless he asked for it "Tom I want you inside me"

Tom turned his head so he was looking at his brother. Bill looked into the glazed eyes of his brother. Tom took a shuddering breath and nodded. Bill laid back down as Tom got off the bed and moved to his suitcase. He quickly unzipped the bag and rummaged around. Standing Tom turned back to his brother. In his hand was a small bottle of lube.

Returning to his brother Tom watched as Bill settled himself into the pillows. He had stacked them up along the head board. Bill watched as Tom crawled towards him. Spreading his legs Bill lent back and relaxed into the pillows. Tom sat and watched Bill. "your sure? Bill" Tom's voice was quiet.

Bill smiled at his brother. Sitting up Bill reached over and pulled his brother to him. "gods yes Tomi" he whispered clinging to his twin. Tom nuzzled Bill's neck, slowly he pulled himself away. Hesitating.

"It'll hurt Billa" Tom whispered. Bill swallowed.

Looking his brother in the eye Bill gave a small smile "I know Tomi, I know. I trust you. I . . . I love you. I . . . wan't you" Tom pressed his lips to Bills brow. With a quiet snap Tom flicked open the lid of the small bottle in his hand. Bill tilted his hips, lent back and watched as Tom carefully coated three of his fingers. Once he was happy with his fingers Tom looked up at Bill.

Slowly Tom crawled over to his brother. Leaning down he claimed his brothers lips. Bill hummed happily as he felt his brothers fingers near his entrance. Tom smiled a little. He ran his fingers over his brothers sensitive skin as he licked and nibbled at his brothers lips. Bill smiled into Tom's lips. He welcomed his brothers distractions. Reaching up Bill wrapped his fingers into the hanging ends of Toms cornrows. Tom kissed harder as he slid one calloused finger in. Bill's eyes flashed open and Tom pulled back. His finger stopped at the knuckle. "Billa? Ok?"

Bill frowned. He shifted and his eyes widened a little "oooh." Tom stayed still and waited "oh god Tom that feels weird" Tom smiled trying not to laugh.

"But your ok?" Bill looked up at Tom. He lent back into the pillows and nodded. Tom joined their lips again and began to move his finger around. Bill giggled and Tom pulled back a little "what?"

Bill closed his eyes "feels weird and good, and weird" Tom smiled.

"Bill" Bill opened his eyes at Tom's tone. "is it ok if..." Bill smiled at the slight blush on his brothers face. Nodding Bill pulled Tom back to him relaxing for the second finger. This one stung a little as Tom carefully pushed in and began to scissor his fingers. Bill half moaned half growled as Tom stretched him.

After a few moments Bill's hands griped the sheet underneath him "Tomi hurry up" he whimpered and Toms eyes glinted in the low light. Bill bucked his hips up into Toms fingers as he slowed.

"Now now Bill" Toms voice was low and husky. Bill shivered. "If you wan't me to hurry up you'll have to stop that" Bill looked at his brother. The movement of his arm caught his attention. Tom smiled and let Bill watch as he slid a third finger into him. Bill whimpered, this one hurt. Closing his eyes he laid back down. Tom stopped his hand. "are you ok Billa?" he whispered.

Bill opened his mouth to reply. Before he could say anything the wall shook "Oh Gusti! Yes! Ah!" the wall shook again and Bill smiled.

"Yea Tomi. I'm ok" Tom smiled uncertainly. Bill just reached up and placed his hand on Tom's cheek. "Please don't stop" Tom lent down and kissed Bill gently and passionately as he began to move his fingers. Bill reached up and pulled Tom's lips closer. Tom ran his tong along Bill's lips only to be met by Bill's own tong. As Tom moved his fingers deeper Bill suddenly gasped. "Tomi! There." Tom smiled "Tomi. Stop, I'm ready! Now, please?". Tom lifted himself up so he hovered above the body beneath him.

Pulling his fingers out slowly Tom watched his brothers face. "Billa, if we do this, we can't go back" Bill opened his eyes. They were unfocused and burning with desire.

"I understand. Take me" with that Tom moved himself closer. Lining himself up Tom pushed. Bill let out a quiet 'Ah' as he arched his back. Tom felt good. Bill was seeing stars as Tom carefully pushed his body back down, his hands gently but firmly pushing his brothers hips down. Reaching down Bill grasped Toms wrists. "Oh god Tom... ah fuck!". Bill looked up at his brother. Hair messed, a sheen of sweat on his chest. Bill reached behind him and threw a bunch of pillows away. With two left Bill settled himself down. Tom didn't move. Bill laid there quietly with his brother buried deep inside him.

Time passed as the two just sat there. Slowly Bill's hold on Tom's wrists loosened. "Bill?" Tom's voice was loud in the silent room. A thump from next door seemed to snap Bill out of his silence.

"Tom, I'm ok, your fucking big by the way" Tom laughed. Leaning over he kissed Bill's nose. "Tom I want you" Tom nodded. Bill relaxed and suddenly "Oh God". Bill shivered. Tom Thrust gently into his brother as his hands roamed the younger's hips. "God Tom more" Bill's hands slid up his brothers arms to grip at his shoulders.

Bill held on as Tom's arms wrapped around him pulling him closer. "Billa! Your so tight" Tom nuzzled into Bill's neck as he felt Bill's legs wrap around his waist. Bill felt like he was on fire as Tom thrust faster and harder gaining speed. Pleasure flooded through him. Tom pulled Bill closer and moved his angle. "AH!" Tom and Bill cried out in sync. Tom hit Bill's spot again and Bill clenched his muscles in retaliation. "Bill... so... good."

Bill nodded. Tilting his head Bill moved his lips closer to Tom's ear. "Yes Tomi... harder." Tom thrust harder into Bill then stopped. Bill whimpered. Tom smiled. As Bill turned his head further to see his brothers face he saw Tom's smile "why did you stop?"

Tom looked his brother in the eye and his smile grew wider. With out warning he pulled out almost completely and thrust back in hard. Bill threw his head back letting loose a loud moan. "TOMI!".

next door

Gustav and George looked at the wall that connected the two rooms "do you think?" Gustav said with a smirk.

"Definitely" George replied and looked down at his captive. Gustav lay spread eagle on the bed. Both wrists and ankles had been tied to the bed. "but don't distract me" George smiled and lent down to lick at Gustav's length.

"hmmm. No master" Gustav replied eyes closing in bliss.

Tom and Bill's room

Tom stopped again. He had pushed Bill close to the edge, but he didn't want this to end just yet. Bill tossed his head from side to side. "Your gona drive me insane!" he whined but Tom just smiled at him. They were both covered in sweat. Bill pushed himself onto his elbows and looked at Tom. He clenched his muscles. Tom's eyes grew wide then fluttered closed. Bill lunged forward and pushed his twin down onto the bed. This was the fourth time he had gotten close and Tom had stopped. He straddled his brother and rolled his hips.

"Billa!" Tom moaned and grabbed Bill's hips.

"Why won't you finish me?" Bill said rocking his hips.

Tom shuddered and thrust up. Opening his eyes he looked at Bill "wanted to make... it last, make... you feel good" Bill smiled. He rolled to the side and pulled Tom back on top of him.

Pressing his lips to his brothers ear he began to nibble. "Finish me". Tom nodded silently and began to thrust hard at Bill's spot. He had memorised where it was and planed to check his memory often. Bill cried out as Tom began to pound him. Reaching in between them Tom began to pump Bill's length. Bill cried out in pleasure again and clung to Tom. "AH! Tom... TOMI!" Tom smiled.

Bill reached up and began to take his glasses of. Tom reached up with his free hand stopping him. "No Billa" Bill let go of the small bar of wire and instead latched on to Tom's shoulders again. "those glasses..." Bill looked up and winked at his brother "fuck".

Bill smiled "oh so you like them?" there was laughter in his voice. That disappeared as Tom began to pound into him harder. Bill smiled "good." Bill couldn't say much more as Tom crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Bill and Tom clung to each other as they rocked harder and faster, Tom's hand keeping in time. Suddenly Tom moved a fraction to the left and Bill cried out. Arching his back Bill's muscles clenched and they both came hard. Tom inside Bill and Bill in between them.

They collapsed back onto the bed, both of them shaking slightly. Bill shifted and wished immediately that he hadn't and whimpered quietly. Tom sat up quickly and moved closer "Billa? Babe?" Bill looked up and gave a small smile.

"You really pounded into me Tomi" he whispered. Tom smiled and laid down pulling Bill into his arms. "Tomi, I love you" Bill wrapped his arms around his brother, his lover.

Tom smiled and gently began to massage (as best he could from his position) Bill's lower back "I love you too Billa".

*/*/*/*/*/

next day

Bill sat gingerly on the edge of the couch as Tom approached him. In Tom's hands was a platter of pancakes smothered in jam, cream and extra sugar. Just as Bill was about to take the plate the door burst open "take it back! Take it BACK!" this time Gustav was the one yelling.

"No! Gustav, its true!" George yelled back "your such a jock!" Tom smiled and sat down on the floor beside Bill.

"Pancake?" he murmured and Bill nodded gratefully accepting the offered piece of cream and jam smothered cake. The two G's stopped and looked over.

"hay you two" George called and the twins looked up "what happened last night?"

Bill smiled "what _didn't_ happen" he said and turned back to Tom. The gangster smiled noticing a small dot of cream on his brothers lips.

"Agreed" Tom said and lent over letting the two G's watch opened mouthed. In shock. "Oh and Billa? I love the new glasses"

Bill smirked "what? Does my little Tomi have a fetish?"

Tom smiled back "only for my brother wearing nothing but glasses"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I wrote this for superNEONlight. I myself go by the name of Darkeair. Don't kill me I'll do Gustav and George's story soon. (that is if superNEONlight lets me. I hope she will). This was a commission for superNEONlight and she didn't get to read it until it was posted {evil laugh}.


	2. Before

Before the relationship. . . Gustav and George were. . . well. . . cute. To bad it didn't last.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Gustav lent against a speaker that was taller than himself. He was standing at the front corner of the stage as Tom and Bill practiced In die nacht. George sat in a seat beside their manager David Jost in the space left for the mosh pit. His always-strait-no-matter-how-much-wind hair was reflecting light left, right and centre due to the bucket's worth of glitter Gustav had dumped on him earlier that day.

They had been eating breakfast together when George had lied and told Tom and Bill that he had slept with Gustav that night, resulting in the twin look of utter shock. Fed up of his 'friend' being an ass and embarrassing him he had returned to their shared room. When the other three had finally followed him he was armed and ready. Standing behind the door he had held onto a red bucket full of silver glitter. As George had walked in, out came Gustav wearing the smile that said 'payback time'. Coming close he had dumped the contents of the bucket on his head and immediately reached over to the table (that was conveniently beside them) and slammed a tiara on his head to top off the glitter.

Smiling sweetly Gustav had turned around and walked out on his three friends. He had stopped at the door and said in a sickly sweet voice "I do believe in fairies, I do I do" then promptly left. He had avoided the others for most of the day. Finally at practice he had begun talking to Bill and Tom again, but he continued to pointedly ignore George. Finally the twins finished their song (conveniently the last song they had to practice.). As Tom and George carefully packed away their instruments (or ladies as they called them) Bill and Gustav left the stage.

"Sooooo?" Bill said looking around at the stage hands cowering in front of their manager who was yelling about baloney and chicken. "What did George do to deserve the silent treatment?"

Gustav sighed. Shaking his head he gestured to their change room. Once both were inside Gustav took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes tiredly "I'm sick and tired of him using me as the punch line of his jokes and embarrassing me like he did today at breakfast." Bill nodded and sat down at his table opposite Gustav's and beside Tom's. "I just wan't him to stop. But every time I tell him I dislike it he just laughs and goes ahead and does it anyway".

Bill sighed "yea I noticed" Gustav sat down at his own table as Tom and George walked in. "Hay" Bill said and Tom smiled. George just walked past and sat at his own table. Frowning Bill looked at Tom who looked at him in return.

"Later" Gustav said finally and left the room. George sighed and visibly slouched. Bill spun his seat around and crossed his arms. Tom moved to his own seat opposite George's and beside Bill's.

"Spill" Bill said and George looked up sharply.

"what d'you mean?" he said and Bill rolled his eyes. Tom raised an eyebrow but they both stayed silent. George shifted under their joint glares. "Fine." he said and turned to face them "I don't like it"

Bill frowned again "don't like what?" Tom nodded at Bill's question.

George shifted in his seat "I don't like Gusti's silent treatment. It's worse than when Bill had to be silent for a day." Bill blinked. It had been annoying and stressing that time. If it was worse Bill didn't want to experience it "I don't like him being mad at me."

Tom smiled a little and George narrowed his eyes at him "the solution is simple" Tom said and turned to Bill. "Bill makes me do it every time I do something that upsets someone."

Bill's frown lessened a little then he smiled. "Oh yea that is a simple solution"

George frowned and crossed his arms "are you going to tell me or are we going to start playing 20 questions?" Tom smiled and Bill reached over to punch him in the shoulder.

"**Say Sorry**!" the both said in sync. George blinked, that was it?

"oh" is all he said before he was up and running out of the room at top speed.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

George stood nervously at the door to his and Gustav's room. Fidgeting he reached up and knocked quietly. He waited for a few moments "well no ones in" he muttered and gave a quiet laugh. Turning he began walking back down the hall way. Halfway to the elevator he stopped _'I'm acting like a teenage boy for what ever God's sake! Wait, I am a god damn teenage boy!' _he thought and turned to face the way he had come _'I have to do this'_ walking back to the door he knocked loudly. Taking a deep breath he heard noise coming from inside.

"Who's there?" Gustav called from inside. George frowned, his friends voice sounded. . . wrong. He hesitated.

Finally taking a shallow breath George moved a little closer to the gap between the door and the door jamb "It's me Gustav, can I come in?" he heard Gustav move behind the door.

Slowly the door knob turned and the door opened slightly. Stepping forward George opened the door in time to see Gustav walk into their bed room and close the door. Closing the door behind himself he then strode over to the door. "Gustav?" he called.

Listening carefully George could have sworn he heard a sniff. "What? Did you forget your room key? Or have you thought up another joke you can use me for your punch line?" George flinched.

"N-no. I wanted to talk to you" he replied cringing at his slight stutter. Movement behind the door caught his attention.

"Then talk" George jumped. The voice had come from directly behind the door. Not only that but also Gustav sounded. . . hoarse.

George fidgeted with the sleeve of his grey shirt. "Oh. . . ok, um well I was hoping to talk to you not a door but thats ok." his voice croaked slightly. Rubbing his now sweaty palms against his jeans he looked around. "I. . . um." George's voice caught in his throat. He was suddenly reminded of breakfast that morning.

George had a secret, one that he kept from his friends. Especially Gustav. For several months, yes months, he had been head over heals in love with his friend. The one standing on the other side of a wooden door. That morning had been especially difficult for him to keep his secret. Gustav had come down to breakfast in nothing except red knee length shorts. Well naturally George's thoughts made the blood in his head flow south. He had blurted out his deepest wish. Except he had said it in a way that had the twins staring in disbelief and the love of his life storming out upset.

He fidgeted a little more before Gustav snapped him out of his thoughts "what is it fairy?" he called from the other side of the door. George flinched. Earlier when Gustav had dumped glitter on him he had quoted a line from the well known Peter Pan movies. When they were kids Gustav had spent a few days at George's house. During which they had watched Peter Pan. At that point of their lives George had been about seven years old, and when Tinkerbell (his favourite character) had died he had cried and animatedly clapped his hands and yelled the lines "I do believe in fairies, I do I do" to bring her back. After the movie had finished Gustav had laughed at him for what had felt like hours. George had finally convinced his friend to keep it a secret.

George sighed "I'm sorry" he whispered and looked down at his feet. He knew his friend hadn't heard him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Gusti. For everything. I didn't realise I was being such a dick head. I know I do it all the time. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted to say sorry." he squeezed his eyes and prepared for Gustav to tell him to fuck off.

What did happen he didn't expect. He heard a click and suddenly someone had their arms around him. His eyes flashed open to find Gustav sobbing into his shoulder, arms around his waist. Still in shock George slowly wrapped his arms around his friend. They stood there for a while before George noticed something. Not only was his friends voice sounding weird but he 'felt' wrong. Shifting he looked down at his friend carefully. Gustav's shirt was baggier than usual. He looked pale, and as George tightened his arms around his friend he noticed his friend felt. . . thiner than usual. Gustav felt George's arms tighten and clung a little more to his friend _'Oh Gods don't let him notice!'_

George bent his head down a little so his lips were near Gustav's ear "you feel different Gusti" he said quietly. George noticed Gustav stiffen as the sob's slowed a little.

"Do I?" George nearly missed what his friend said as it was muffled by his shoulder.

George ran his hand up his friends back and down his side feeling the extent of how much he had thinned. He could almost feel all the bones "Yea." he said simply. Gustav pulled back and looked away. "Gusti?" George almost whispered.

A nervous laugh came from his friend "I hadn't noticed" he said in a small voice. George frowned. Gustav had lost weight, was acting oddly, his voice sounded wrong and he was avoiding looking at him.

Pulling away from his friend he crossed his arms "bullshit." Gustav looked over at him and George noticed his eyes were red and slightly puffy. "Gusti, tell me the truth." he said and his friend turned away.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ge'o." he said in a quiet voice.

George sighed and let his arms drop as Gustav walked away from him into the lounge room. Following George watched as his friend sat down. _'Damn it! I have to tell him!'_ he all but shouted at himself in his mind. Every time he looked at his friend, heard his voice, he would melt, burn so hot in the face from blushing he thought he should catch on fire or said something that would hurt the other's feelings. Moving to his friend he knelt on the floor in front of him. "Gusti, I. . ." he hesitated before reaching over to take said boy's hand "I should tell you why I said that shit this morning. Also why I hurt you all the time with the things I say." looking up at the boy in front of him George faltered. He hoped to every God and Goddess known to man that Gustav would not hate him "the thing is. . . it may not seem like it, but. . . I. . . well I" he blushed and looked back down at the hand he held between his "I love you"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Gustav's head snapped up. Had he just heard right? George had just said he. . . loved him? _Him_. He blinked several times before the words sank in. George. **Loved**. Gustav. Gustav began to shake with suppressed tears. On impulse he slipped off of the couch onto the floor and threw himself into the other boys arms. George sat still in shock. The boy of his dreams sat in his arms holding onto him as if there was no tomorrow. Gustav pulled back a tiny bit and looked up with tear filled eyes "really?"

George nodded and sat down so he could pull the other boy closer. Gustav sat content for a few moments until he realised exactly where he was sitting. George sat leaning against the coffee table with his legs crossed beneath Gustav. That wasn't so bad, until you took into account that Gustav sat facing him, legs wrapped around his waist. George took a few more moments until he too noticed. Laughing a little he loosened his arms so Gustav could pull away a little. Smiling he lent forward until their noses rubbed against the others "yes Gustav. I. Love. **You**."

Watching the Gustav's face George was happy to see his best friends face break out into a watery smile "I love you too" George blinked and watched as, almost in slow motion as Gustav lent into him until their lips brushed against each others. George let his eyes slide closed as he shared his first kiss with his best friend and secret love. After a few moments they both pulled back a fraction.

George took a shuddering breath and looked Gustav over. "Gusti?" he said and waited for him too look at him. "Tell me the truth. Whats happened? Why are you so skinny? And your voice, why is it so hoarse?" Gustav looked down quickly.

_'Why did he have to notice?'_ he thought silently. Looking away from George he didn't see the sad look that shadowed his face. Taking a breath he replied in a quiet voice trying to hide the condition it was in "I don't. . ."

George placed a finger on Gustav's lips "don't lie Gusti. I'm worried, please, just tell me." Gustav looked up at George. His usually perfectly strait hair was slightly messed up and his grey long sleeve shirt was wrinkled.

Looking away Gustav carefully crawled out of the others lap. Getting up he walked into the kitchen. George followed closely behind. Wringing his hands Gustav turned back to the boy he loved. "I can't tell you" he said in a quiet voice "you'll. . . hate me, you'll be upset."

George gave a sad smile. Stepping closer he ran his fingers along the others jaw "I could never hate you love. I can't promise I won't be upset but I wont hate you" Gustav looked at the other. Suddenly he grabbed his friends hand and pulled him towards their room. After passing the door he let go of his hand and walked over to his suitcase. Reaching in he pulled something out. George waited silently as he walked back to him.

Raising his hands he held up a small green book. "Day's 49 and 76 explain the best." he said and handed George the book. As he took it Gustav hesitated. George looked down at the small book, at the same time Gustav ran out of the room. George jumped and tried to follow. Running out into the hallway he watched at the elevator doors closed.

Looking back down at the book he noticed black writing across the bottom. _Journal_.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Day 49_

He_ did it again. Can't he see how much it hurts? I wish I could tell him, wish I was as brave as Tom or able to say anything and everything like Bill. Why can't I just tell _him_? I mean I've liked _him_ ever since that night the week he stayed over and we watched Peter Pan. Seeing him cry made me realise how much I care about him. Of course I was too young to realise I was falling for him. I mean his perfect. Kind (half the time), brave, funny. I wish it wouldn't hurt so friken much when I see him with fan girls. _

_It started again today. The 'sickness'. I tried to eat, it would just come back up. I wen't for a walk to cheer myself up but I just made myself tired cause I walked for so long. The sight of food makes me nauseous and dizzy. I just feel so sad and I just can't get happy._

_I just want to tell him sooooo much. I can't hide this for much longer, surly someone will notice how much weight I'm loosing. I wonder if I'll feint one day from lack of nutrition or maybe I'll just fade away before they notice. Hmm I wonder if _He_ will notice. I guess he wont, _he_ doesn't notice that I move away whenever he tries to touch me. I don't want him to know, he'll hate me._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

George blinked as he realised that the little green book was Gustav's journal. What was even more shocking was that he had written about getting sick and depressed. As he read the entry again he started to notice things. His name wasn't mentioned but he wrote about the Peter Pan movie. He wrote he wanted to say something to the person who cried. "Wait! The fuck? That was me, I cried!" Gustav wanted to say something to Him! George re-read the entry a third time finally understanding it. Gustav was upset about something he, George, did. He wanted to tell George that he 'liked' him. He got upset when George was with girls. He was getting sick with something that was sounding a lot like an eating disorder and depression. And it must have been happening for a while. Shuddering he flicked to the other entry.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Day 76_

_It hurts like hell when _He_ says that shit. _He_ is such an ass hole! I mean can anyone be more of an ass? Oh yea I forgot. Doctors can. I saw the doc yesterday, no one even noticed I was gone. He told me that I had severe depression and anorexia. Like I didn't already know that? Not only that but all the cigarettes (that no one's noticed I'm smoking) are taking there toll. The vodka underneath the sink is half empty and no one came looking for me when I went up to the roof. Seriously. NO ONE CARES!_

_Not even _Him_. I mean how can I love him sooooo f'ing much? It shouldn't be possible! But I guess it is. So I guess I might as well wright it down for the world to see_

**I'm in love with George!**

_There. Now its down on paper. If he doesn't stop with the insults, if he doesn't notice, I might as well give up._

_In every way._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

George was sitting in an arm chair reading the entry over and over again. Though his hands were shaking he couldn't put the book down. Instead he flipped the page only to find that it was blank. '_This must have been his most recent entry'_ George looked again at the last line.

Getting up he ran to the door and to the elevator. After the longest five minutes of his life he finally made it to the reception desk. "Did my friend Gustav come this way?" he asked holding up his phone which was displaying a picture of his friend. The woman shook her head. George looked around in desperation. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. Running back to the elevator George suffered another six minutes until he reached the roof. Stepping out he looked around. Unconsciously he gripped the little green book tighter. There lying in the middle of the roof was Gustav. His shirt lay discarded a few meters away. George looked his friend over. He was skinnier but at least his bones weren't showing. Quietly George walked over to his friend and sat down. Gustav looked at him silently waiting for him so say something. Instead of saying anything he crossed his legs and held his arms out to Gustav. Silently Gustav crawled into his lap. George wrapped his arms protectively around the other. "I love you Gusti. I'm sorry I didn't notice. I'm sorry for being an ass hole. I'm sorry for failing to be there for you" he said burying his head into the blonds shoulder.

Gustav wrapped his arms tightly around the brunet "its ok. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. Im sorry I'm such a failure" George's head snapped up and he shook it adamantly.

"No Gusti. You are Not a failure. Your perfect. A bit skinny but I'll help you." George raised a hand to gently cup Gustav's cheek. Smiling they both leaned in and shared their second kiss. Now everything would have been fine and dandy, but alas, shit always happens. Sighing, completely oblivious to their surroundings neither of them noticed as the elevator doors opened again. Tom stood frozen in place as Bill's jaw dropped. George pulled away from Gustav slightly as tears began to stream down the younger boys face. Smiling George tilted his love's face so they were looking at each other "I'm sorry Gusti."

Tom took his turn to let his jaw drop. Bill finally recovered enough to pull Tom out of the elevator before the doors closed. George looked up noticing the movement and froze. "Hay" Bill said and Gustav stiffened.

George looked down quickly as Gustav clung closer to him, hiding his face in the crook of the older boys neck. Wrapping his arms around the skinny boy George looked up at there two friends "Hay guys. What are you doing up here?"

Tom stayed silent watching Gustav cower in the guys arms he had been hating for most of the day. "We saw you running around trying to find something and when we over heard you talking to the receptionist we thought we'd follow you" Bill said trying not to think why one of his friends was shirtless and the other was sitting holding the first in his arms.

George grimaced a little "Oh. We'll I wen't to say sorry to Gusti and I kinda decided to. . . tell him why I said that this morning" he said trying in vain to sound casual.

Tom finally closed his mouth with a snap. Crossing his arms he asked "and what was that?"

George flinched a little and felt Gustav's arms tighten. "Can I tell them?" he whispered and the blond gave a slight nod. Clinging to the smaller George looked back up at the twins "that I love him."

Bill just stared as Tom blinked repeatedly. After a few moments Bill smiled and Tom began to laugh. George frowned as Gustav turned his head enough to see their friends. Tom looked over the two and gave them a huge smile "it's about time!" he said and watched as their expressions turned to disbelief. "I've had to stop Bill playing cupid for the last few months. I was going to let him if you guys didn't get together soon."

Gustav looked form one twin to the other. "You don't hate us?" he asked in a small voice and Bill cringed.

Walking over Bill picked up Gustav's shirt before kneeling in front of the pair and handing it over. "Of course we don't. Were your friends. Just don't start making out in front of us ok?" Gustav gave a weak laugh before sitting up and sliding out of George's lap taking the shirt. Suddenly he froze as he saw Bill and Tom's eyes go wide. They looked him over now realising how much weight he had lost.

George noticed and took the shirt from his love's now limp hands.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After a few long minutes the four boys sat down in George's and Gustav's room. Gustav handed Tom the Journal and told them which pages to read. Hesitating Gustav looked over at George who held out his arms. Quickly Gustav moved over to sit beside his best friend and love and lent into the warm hug. As they waited they watched the twins faces. Confusion, understanding and a mix of other emotions flashed across there faces as they read and re-read the pages.

Bill finally looked up at Gustav. "Anorexia? Depression? And we didn't even realise. Shit Gusti." Gustav gave the younger twin a small, sad smile and shook his head.

"Its ok. You know now, and the main reason behind it is holding me in his arms. I was so upset with some things he said I thought he could never like me the way I liked him. I love him so much I couldn't get myself to fall for another. And it hurt that I thought he'd never love me. Today, when he said he did. I thought I'd finally gone mad. But all the pain wen't away." George listened as Bill nodded and Tom re-read the page he was reading again.

Gustav turned in the arms that still held him "I thought you would reject me if I told you" the brunet said quietly looking into his love's eyes. Gustav smiled. All of a sudden a loud gurgling noise permeated the quiet. Gustav blinked in surprise and looked down at his stomach. George smiled and pulled his arms back from around Gustav "I think someones hungry" he said laughing. Standing and walking over to the open kitchen he turned back to the three behind him "any requests?" he asked.

Tom frowned thoughtfully as Bill shook his head. Gustav smiled "ice cream?" he asked blinking innocently at the other. Grinning George nodded and reached into the freezer.

Pulling out a tub of strawberry ice cream he turned back to Tom "anything?" he asked and Tom finally shook his head. Pulling open the cutlery draw George smiled suddenly getting an idea. Pulling out a spoon he headed back to the couch. Sitting down he pulled his blond into his lap and placed the tub in his hands. Gustav looked down in surprise and watched as George scooped out a spoon full and held it to his lips. George smiled as Gustav closed his mouth over the spoon and sucked the ice cream off.

He continued to feed Gustav until he lent against his shoulder. "No more Ge'o, I'm full" George nodded and placed the tub to the side. Leaning against the couch both boys wrapped their arms around the other.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

When Gustav woke up he found himself lying in bed. Shifting he tried to roll over, finding something warm pressed against his back. Looking over his shoulder he smiled. George smiled back and wrapped his arms tighter around the younger. "How long have you been awake?" Gustav asked rolling over so he was facing the older of the two.

George smiled "since you fell asleep on my lap." Gustav blushed. Smiling at his love George pulled him closer. "You fell asleep before I could ask you something" he whispered brushing his fingers along Gustav's jaw.

Said boy shivered as a pleasurable tingling traveled down his spine. "What?" his voce was husky, another wave of pleasure traveled down his spine as George pulled him flush against his body. Only now did Gustav realise they both were not wearing shirts.

Lightly George let his fingertips slide down his lovers back as he brought his face closer, lips almost touching "will you be my boyfriend?" Gustav looked wide eyed at George over his shoulder. Nodding silently he leaned back and they shared a kiss. Keeping there lips joined Gustav rolled onto his back pulling George on top of him. George pulled back an inch and looked into Gustav's eyes. "You know what this means don't you?" he asked eyes narrowing.

Gustav tilted his head to the side, a picture of innocence "you're going to make me feel good? You're going to love me every day?" he tilted his head the other way and his eyes flashed with a hidden fire "Or do you mean that you're going to fuck my brains out?" he asked and watched as George looked his little one's body over.

Smiling seductively George ground down with his hips receiving a quiet moan "all of the above".

Gustav smiled "well then can I say one thing before you start making me moan and scream for you?" he asked and George nodded though he ground his hips down again. Smiling Gustav moved his arms up so his wrists lay beside his head in submission. "I want it rough".

George's eyes flashed with lust "I think I can give you that" he said leaning down to capture the others lips in a heated kiss. Gustav smiled into the kiss as he thrust his hips upward. George moaned and ground his hips down in time. Freeing a hand George scraped his fingernails down his 'boyfriend's' side. Gustav whimpered throwing his head back and exposed his flawless neck to his lover. George smiled. Leaning down he brushed his lips gently over Gustav's exposed artery. Tingles raced over Gustav's body as he took a shuddering breath. "I don't want to be too rough" George murmured against his throat.

Gustav arched his back slightly wanting more contact. "George, . ." he stopped as the said boy licked at his pulse point. George pulled away a fraction and looked up at his once secret love. The blond looked up and gave him a sly grin "I like it rough. Rough enough for you to bruise me. I want you to mark me" George was shocked. The boy beneath him spoke with such lust and confidence he had never heard from him before.

"You sure?" he asked and Gustav nodded. Leaning down George ran his teeth lightly over his little one's throat "very well then" he said and latched on. His teeth clamped down on the skin just below Gustav's ear and he began to suck. Hard. After a few more hard sucks he pulled back to observe the red mark. Smiling he lent back down placing his lips at Gustav's ear to whisper one word that sent shivers of ecstasy through his body

"Mine".

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

This was a commission for superNEONlight I myself go by the name of Darkeair. Its part of the _'Room Service'_ series I don't know how many chapters long yet soz.


	3. Behind the scenes 1

Behind the scenes of Room service

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bill swinging on a chair latches on to Tom who sits next to him. Tom moves and Bill cries out.

Bill "Don't move! I'm only on two legs!"

Tom. "well you are human aren't you?"

Bill. "Well I'm not going to get on all fours for you."

Gustav and Georg walk in with amused looks.

Tom. "Think before you speak bro."

Bill storms out of the bathroom. Hair not yet finished. He looks about for something.

Bill "who took it! WHO took it?"

Tom exits his room and looks at his brother curiously.

Tom "took what?"

Bill "my eyeliner! someone took it! Thats it, your all helping me NOW!"

ensuing search for missing eyeliner with help from Gustav, Georg, Tom and Jost.

10 minutes latter

Bill "where is it!"

Tom stops and looks at Bill carefully. Suddenly he bursts into laughter. Bill looks at him suspiciously.

Tom "Bill reach behind your ear."

warily Bill reaches up. A surprised look crosses his face. As he lowers his hand it reveals a small pencil. Bills demeanour changes from stressed to his usual chirpy self.

Bill "found it!"

Gustav sat sprawled across the lounge. A plate of brownies on his lap. Georg walks in.

Georg "those are Bill's brownies, aren't they?"

Gustav "Yeeea. Why?"

Georg "!"

Georg jumped clapping his hands together like a fan girl. Gustav thought for a moment and then smiled slyly.

Gustav "so you want one?"

Georg nodded his head rapidly.

Gustav "well then, what are you going to do for me?"

Georg frowned and tilted his head questioningly. Gustav smiled.

Gustav "lets practice scene four."

Georg's face contorted into a look of confusion for a moment, then he smiled.

Georg "ok then. But do I still have to tie you to the bed?"

Gustav "yea, why don't you want to tie me up?"

Georg blushes and he looks away demurely

Georg "not really. I prefer to be the one tied up."

Gustav smiles mischievously.

Gustav "well then. How about we swap roles."

Georg looks at him in surprise

Georg "ok. Bring the brownies?"

Gustav "Of course love"

This was a commission for superNEONlight I myself go by the name of Darkeair. Its part of the _'Room Service'_ series I don't know how many chapters long yet soz. Though I'm sure your going to like the next one ; ),..


End file.
